Immortal Beloved Bound and Broken
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Sequel to Immortal Beloved. Vampire Daren Campbell is bound to Sam Winchester as Tristan Paladin is now bound to Dean Winchester. Neither can forget that they were first bound to each other. A secret one of them carries may destroy them all. Angst,Wincest


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dare/Sam, Trist/Dean

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam. They own me.

Summary: Sequel to Immortal Beloved. Vampire Daren Campbell is bound to his Immortal Beloved Sam Winchester as Tristan Paladin is now bound to Dean Winchester. Neither can forget that they were first bound to each other and a secret one of them carries may destroy them all. Romance, Slash, Wincest.

Comments: Love & Hugs!

A/N: I am so in love with these characters! I didn't know when I started this just how much I would adore them. Special thanks to Pip for all the pep talks! I hope you enjoy it! :)

_This is the miracle that happens every time to those who really love: the more they give, the more they possess." --Rainer Maria Rilke_

**Immortal Beloved**

**Bound & Broken**

Daren opened the door to see an impatient looking Dean Winchester and beside him... Dare felt the air leave his lungs and his mouth drop open in shock. His eyes were comically wide and his hand reached out involuntarily.

Dean was staring intensely at Daren while Sam, who had appeared at his side, was staring at the man standing beside Dean.

The tall pale man pushed past Dean and pulled Daren into a tight hug as he exclaimed, "Dare!"

Daren held on like a drowning man and whispered in a broken voice, "Tristan?"

Daren suddenly pushed Tristan back away from him. Tears were falling freely down his face and dripping onto his shirt, "Who are you? What are you?" His voice was raw and hoarse with emotion.

"I'm your Trist. Your Immortal Beloved." Tristan's hand reached out to Daren but Dare backed away.

Dean had come in the door and closed it behind him. He and Sam stood side by side their shoulder's touching as they watched the drama unfold.

"No. I watched you die. I saw the blood mist then the abstract painting of gore that was left on the ground when you were gone. I had to live with that image burned into my mind for the first fifty years of my captivity. I almost went mad with it. Eventually, I had to let it go. I had to let you go. Dante didn't destroy me but you almost did. I could have dealt with that void inside me but memories of my four months with Dragonsoni filled the empty spaces. I wasn't strong enough after losing you to keep them away. I had thirty years to relive every moment of the torture and pain he subjected me to. My Tristan would never have brought that suffering upon me. You are not my Trist." Dare's voice was as hollow and empty as his heart felt in that moment.

"I did it to save you, Dare. I honestly thought Dante would wave the punishment if I was gone. It was a sorcery trick. I couldn't tell you because Dante had to believe it was real. I never thought he would go through with it. I was notified when Dante died. I searched for your soul and I found Dean. I thought he was you. I don't understand what happened. Please, Dare, now that we've found each other again, we can be happy." Tristan's voice was pleading. His eyes beseeching Dare to understand.

"I am bound to Sam now. I love him and he loves me. I will not abandon him." Dare swore as he looked lovingly at Sam.

"I am bound to Dean as well but it's just a spell. It can be broken and you can break with Sam. We are destined to be together, Dare. We will be together forever. I won't let anyone come between us." Tristan's eyes had turned an icy blue and his voice was cold and threatening.

Dean gasped in pain at Tristan's harsh words and sagged against Sam's side. Sam put his arm around Dean to steady him.

"You didn't give Dean a choice? You used a binding spell to make him yours? My God, Tristan, how could you do that to a human? Look at how you've hurt him."

Tristan's arctic blue eyes followed the sweep of Dare's arm to take in Dean's crumpled form being supported by his brother.

Dare walked over to Dean and pulled him into his arms. Sam let him take Dean with no resistance. Dare held Dean tight and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry, Dean. Let me ease your pain. Okay?"

"Please. Hurts." Dean wrapped his arms around Daren tightly and laid his head on Dare's shoulder.

Dare closed his eyes and concentrated only on Dean. He went through Dean's memories for everything that had happened with him and Tristan. He wasn't going to release the spell because that would be devastating to Dean emotionally at this point. Instead, he gently took all the pain and uncertainty so that Dean felt totally at ease and at peace. He leaned back and looked into eyes that were very similar to his own. Dare was surprised when Dean leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. When Dean broke the kiss, Dare pressed his forehead comfortingly to Dean's for a moment before pulling away. Their jade gazes met and identical wide smiles lit their faces as a look of complete understanding passed between them.

"Are you going to claim Dean now too. Are you building a harem, Dare? You think it will take three of us to satisfy you?" Tristan's eye's were a stormy ocean blue and he looked poised on the edge of violence.

"I'm trying to show compassion. I hate to see anyone suffering. You used to feel that way too." Dare turned to look at Tristan with narrowed accusing eyes.

When Dean returned to his side, Sam couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked with a sunny smile, sparkling eyes and glowing skin. Sam also realized at that moment how much Dean and Dare looked alike. He probably should have been more disturbed by the obvious resemblance between them but he could only think how much he loved them.

Dean looked at Sam questioningly, feeling the weight of his stare. Dean was well aware of the uncanny resemblance that Tristan had to Sam. Dean chose not to think about that too closely as he was feeling way too happy and content at the moment.

"We are going to have to figure this out but I've got to take care of something first. Tristan, can I trust you not to do anything or harm anyone until I return?" Dare's intense glowing green eyes seemed to pierce Tristan's soul.

"I will behave until you return, Master." Tristan's voice was thick with sarcasm but the words were a promise and Daren recognized it as such.

Dare walked up close to Sam, gently cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, "I'll be back soon. Watch over your brother. If you need to get away from Tristan, go to the diner or library and I'll find you."

Sam nodded and Dean stepped forward and hugged Dare, "You're going to be fine, Dean. I promise you. I'll find a way to fix this."

The battle with the lycans was brutal. Dare could have taken them completely by surprise without a confrontation. He wanted this pain though, to offset the ache in his heart that seeing how Trist had changed brought to him. A part of Daren actually hoped the Lycans would destroy him. Realizing what Tristan had become made him long for death and release from this tortured existence. Daren wasn't aware that his eyes turned black at the first slash of the lycan's claws. He didn't remember the total blood frenzy that had over taken him as he ripped and tore and shredded their flesh.

Daren definitely won the battle and dispatched the lycans but the wounds from their teeth and claws were serious. He reached out with his mind and felt the presence of two men in the woods and lured them to him. He fed from them then sent them on their way home with no memory of their encounter in the woods. Daren sat back against a tree and let the blood heal him as he tried to work out in his mind how to handle the situation with Tristan, Sam and Dean. His heart still ached fiercely and his mind was clouded by indecision.

"I want to know how you pulled that trick to make Dare and Dante think you had destroyed yourself." Sam was staring into Tristan's face his features hard edged.

"I was desperate. I was putting out feelers for anyone who could help me. Dragonsoni came to me. He told me he could get Daren out of the punishment. He convinced me that Dante would wave the sentence if he believed I had died. Dragonsoni would teach me the spell but I had to submit myself to him. I became his slave. It would have been worth the cost if Dare hadn't been imprisoned. I only wanted Dare to be spared. I just love him so much. I would give anything, do anything for him. Now he hates me because Dragonsoni has corrupted me and bent me to his will. I am so sorry Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you. This is all so beyond my abilities to repair. I hope Daren has an answer when he returns." Tristan's face was wet with tears and his green, blue, gold eyes were liquid with grief.

"I have the answer for all of us." A deep commanding voice announced from the doorway.

Sam, Dean and Tristan all looked at the man standing at the entrance to the room. He was over six feet tall with ebony hair and arctic blue eyes. His face would have been handsome except for a certain cast to the features that instilled fear in those looking upon him.

"Dragonsoni." The name was a strangled half cry from Tristan's lips.

"Tristan, my pet do you miss having me inside you, guiding you? Oh, that's right, you didn't even know I had you entirely under my power this whole time. You didn't honestly think I would just let you go to find Dare's soul, did you? I must admit, even I was surprised at how that turned out. I mean, seriously, Dean and Sam Winchester. It's funny how you two came down the family tree and looked so much like your ancestors Daren and Tristan. I can't wait for Dare to get back so we can have our own little reunion. I've missed him ever so." Dragonsoni gave them a charming, wicked smile his eyes glowing strangely.

Somehow, Tristan, Sam and Dean had all ended up huddled together by the bed. They tried to put as much distance between themselves and Dragonsoni as possible.

"You said you had an answer. What is it?" Trist felt bolder having the Winchester's beside him.

"I'm going to take Dare with me and you all will be free to go." Dragonsoni's smile showed teeth this time, daring any of them to object to his plan.

"You know Dare would rather die than be with you." Tristan hissed.

"That's where you and your new friends come into the equation. I know Dare very well. He will give himself to me in exchange for the three of you. Dare is mine now."

Tristan knew that Dragonsoni spoke the truth. Dare would sacrifice himself so that they could go free. He was livid with rage but there was nothing he could do against the powerful wizard.

"Why Dare? After all these years, couldn't you have found someone else? Couldn't you have just kept me?" Tristan's voice shook with impotent rage.

"You were a pleasant diversion but Dare is the only one for me. I don't feel the need to explain myself to you." Dragonsoni looked at Tristan with cold blue eyes as he said a few words in a language none of them understood. When he finished he gave them a chilling smile, "Now, we'll have peace and quiet until Dare returns."

Sam, Dean and Tristan all looked at each other as they tried to speak. The spell had stolen their voices. They moved to the couch and sat to wait for Daren to return.

Daren walked up to the hotel in his torn blood stained clothes. He felt his stomach clench as he reached the door. He took a deep breath to prepare himself to face Sam, Trist and Dean. He knew they would be angry that he had taken on the lycans alone. He just wanted to get out of this town and try to figure out what to do next. He fixed a small smile on his face as he walked into the room. The smile died as he saw Dragonsoni sitting on the bed with a huge welcoming smile on his face that reminded Dare of a hungry shark.

Daren flashed back and remembered every sting of the scorpion, every lash of the whip, every twisting burn of the rope, every slash of the knife and every brutal thrust of Dragonsoni's swollen prick into his abused body. The memory hit him so hard that his knees buckled and he fell down onto the floor. This broke Sam's paralysis and he ran to Dare's side with Dean and Trist close behind.

"Dare, are you okay? Where did all this blood come from? Where are you hurt?" Sam's voice was frantic, his eyes wide with horror at the blood staining Daren's clothes. The silent spell had broken when Daren arrived in the room.

Daren rose up to his feet with Sam's help. Tristan stood on the other side of him to steady him. Dean stepped up beside Sam as they presented a united front to Dragonsoni.

"I'm fine. I dealt with the lycans so we can move on. I healed in the woods. I just..." Daren's voice trailed off as he looked at Dragonsoni who was moving towards him.

"Dare, you remember our intense moments together so vividly. I'm glad I made such a deep impression on you in our brief time together. You know, these clothes really don't suit you, my pet." He said a few words that none of them understood and suddenly Dare was wearing a beautifully tailored Giorgio Armani suit, "Now you are dressed in a way befitting my consort." Dragonsoni smiled adoringly at the handsome vampire standing before him and Daren felt his skin crawling with revulsion at the memory of Dragonsoni's touch.

"This is between us. Let them go." Dare looked towards the men at his side.

"Ah, Dare our selfless hero. I told them you would trade yourself so that they could go free."

He was no longer smiling and his countenance was filled with menace as he looked at Tristan, "I suggest you all leave now while I'm still feeling charitable."

"Please, just a moment to say goodbye." Tristan pleaded.

"Fine, say your goodbyes. You'll never see him again."

Dare turned to Tristan first, "Trist, all is forgiven. Find the happiness you deserve my first true Immortal Beloved. No matter what fate visits upon me, I will always love you." Daren's eyes were glimmering with tears as he held Tristan's blue, green, gold gaze.

Trist pulled Dare into a hard hug and whispered in his ear, "You are my only true Immortal Beloved. My life has no meaning without you. I will find a way to save you." Trist kissed him deeply then pulled away reluctantly as tears spilled down his pale cheeks.

Daren walked up to Sam and caressed his cheek gently, "Sam, my beloved, our time together was far too short. There is another who will be your Immortal Beloved. Open your heart, Sam. You can have a future filled with love and happiness." Dare soul kissed him and held him tight for moment remembering how happy they had been together.

"We'll come for you, Dare. We won't let him keep you. I love you." Sam's intense eyes glittered with determination even as tears wound down his cheeks.

Daren took Sam's hand and clasped it with Dean's then placed his hand over theirs. He pulled Dean in tightly against him and whispered words that Dean didn't understand into his ear. Dean felt an immense grief at first as if he had just lost the love of his life then he felt an infusion of love so great that he sighed with contentment. Dare stepped back and pressed Dean and Sam together so that they were embracing. Their faces were almost touching and their arms were tight around each other. Daren wrapped his arms around them both and spoke more words in an ancient tongue watching their faces as he finished the spell.

Dare leaned in close to them and whispered, "Dean and Sam you are now bound together. You are two halves of the same heart and soul. Your greatest joy and contentment springs from the eternal love you now share. This is my gift to you. This is the happiness you truly deserve." Daren's face was beaming. He had looked deeply into both of them and seen their desire for this and was very pleased he could give it to them.

Daren pulled back and started to turn towards Dragonsoni when Dean grabbed him and hugged him tight, "I wish I had more time to know you, Dare. I can't properly thank you for what you've done. Just don't let that bastard break you. We'll come for you, count on it." Dean's eyes were intense as he kissed Dare to seal the promise.

Dragonsoni's lips were curled in disgust at these overt displays of affection, "Time to go, Dare."

Daren reluctantly walked to his side and looked one last time at Trist, Sam and Dean. A brave smile curved his lips. The air around Dragonsoni and Dare seemed to shimmer then they simply were no longer there.

"How the fuck did he do that?!" Dean ran his hand through the empty space where Dare had been.

"He's a wizard. A master of the occult. He can do just about anything." Tristan looked desperately unhappy as he stared at the void where his beloved had been a moment before.

"We have to get to Bobby. If anyone can find a way to get Dare back, he's the one." Sam looked at them both with a determined set to his jaw and fire in his eyes.

"There might be one small hitch to that plan. We're vampires now, Sam. Bobby might be just as likely to kill us as help us. Plus, Bobby was with Dad and Caleb. I sure don't want to have to explain any of this to Dad." Dean looked sad and resigned as he contemplated their options.

"I can't believe I'm going to suggest this but desperate times call for desperate measures. There's a vampire Prime Elder named Thibor Forensecky who is said to be a grand master sorcerer. He is a recluse who doesn't even attend the Prime Elder meetings. It is believed he can kill with a thought so no one dares to disturb him or question his ways. He is probably the only being in existence who can defeat Dragonsoni. It is not a secret where he resides but no one has dared disturb him for half a century. I will go to him. If I die on this quest, you two must continue to search for a way to save Dare."

"We're gonna back your play, Trist. We'll all go. It'll be like the Three Musketeers. All for one and one for all. Let's get the Impala loaded and hit the road." Dean was primed and ready for action.

"We'll have to book our tickets to Switzerland. I'm not a strong enough sorcerer to teleport us there." Tristan gave Dean an apologetic smile.

"Wait. You didn't mention he was in Switzerland. You mean we're gonna be on a plane for like 18 hours." Dean started to hyperventilate a little just thinking about flying.

Tristan walked up to him and whispered a few words in his ear.

"You guys think I'm afraid of flying? I'm not afraid of anything. I'll fly anywhere!" Deans jaw was clenched and his eyes were flashing defiance.

"He really is adorable." Tristan smiled and shook his head at Dean's spell improved attitude.

"Yeah, he honestly is. Now, l'll book our flight. You guys get us packed then we'll be off to have an audience with the great and powerful Oz!" Sam tried to inject some light heartedness into the heavy atmosphere.

Dean walked by Sam and playfully ruffled his hair, "So Dorothy, where are your ruby red slippers?" He danced gracefully out of reach before Sam could smack him.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled as Dean started to pack up weapons.

"Bitch!" Dean made the prerequisite reply as he smiled fondly.

Tristan couldn't help but smile at them as he packed up the room. They were going to a strange land where a powerful wizard would hold their fate in his hand. He hoped the yellow brick road would lead them to Dare and not their own destruction.

A/N Watch for the next installment Immortal Beloved Sorrow and Salvation coming soon! As always, thank you Faithful Readers for inspiring me! I couldn't do this without you!


End file.
